The present invention relates to a folding table and particularly to a folding banquet table having two table sections that can fold between an opened table position having top surfaces of the table sections aligned in coplanar relation to form a large table surface and a collapsed position having the table sections folded together. More particularly, the present invention relates to a folding table having a reinforcing assembly for supporting the table sections in the table position.
Tables having two table sections coupled together for pivoting movement between an opened table position and a folded collapsed position are well known. Conventional folding tables typically include table legs that can fold against the table sections allowing the table sections to be folded compactly together without interference from the table legs. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,085 to Westerburgen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,272 to Wilmore; U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,872 to Wilmore; U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,504 to Cohen; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,542,394 to Cohen et al.
Some folding tables include mechanisms for rigidifying the table sections while in the table position so that the table is more sturdy and can carry more weight than otherwise would be possible without such rigidifying mechanisms. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,085 to Westerburgen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,272 to Wilmore; U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,872 to Wilmore; U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,504 to Cohen; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,542,394 to Cohen et al.
According to the present invention, a folding table includes a first table section coupled to a second table section for pivoting movement about a transversely-extending central pivot axis. The first and second table sections can pivot between an opened table position wherein top surfaces of the first and second table sections are aligned in coplanar relation to form a large elongated table surface and a collapsed position wherein the first and second table sections are folded together. The folding table has a reinforcing assembly that includes a support rail having a first end slidably connected to a first table rail mounted to an undersurface of the first table section and having a second end pivotably connected to a second table rail mounted to an undersurface of the second table section.
When the folding table is opened from the collapsed position, the support rail pivots relative to the second section while sliding relative to the first section until a bracing edge of the support rail simultaneously engages the first and second table rails at which point the first and second table sections are aligned with one another in the table position. Engagement of the support rail with the first and second table rails prevents the first and second table sections from opening past the table position thus reinforcing the first and second table sections in the table position.
In preferred embodiments, the support rail of the reinforcing assembly automatically reinforces the first and second table sections in the table position without having to adjust the support rail manually after the table sections have been unfolded to the table position. The reinforcing assembly is also configured so that the table sections can be folded from the table position to the collapsed position without having to first adjust the support rail manually. In addition, the folding table includes leg assemblies mounted to each of the table sections so that legs of the leg assemblies can be folded from a stored position adjacent to the respective table sections to a support position extending away from the respective table sections to elevate the table sections above a surface on which the folding table sets.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.